Galaxy Angel
Galaxy Angel (ギャラクシーエンジェル Gyarakushī Enjeru) is a Japanese anime and manga bishōjo sci-fi comedy franchise created by BROCCOLI (the creators of Di Gi Charat). The anime was animated by Madhouse and produced by BROCCOLI and Bandi Visual; it consists of four seasons and various specials. Galaxy Angel Japanese |dubbing_studio = Westwood Studios |director = Teri Snelgrove |translation = Kevin McKeown Michael Root |producer = Ocean Productions |recorded = 2004 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 26 |year = 2001 }}Galaxy Angel (ギャラクシーエンジェル Gyarakushī Enjeru) is the first anime series in the Galaxy Angel franchise. It was directed by Morio Asaka and Yoshimitsu Ohsaki. It aired in Japan from April 7 to September 29, 2001. It is composed of 25 episodes of 12 minutes each, along with a DVD special. The series was licensed in the United States by Bandai Entertainment, which released the series on DVD across 4 Volumes starting on March 16, 2004. Cast Episodic Characters Additional Voices *Alistair Abell *Don Brown *Ted Cole *Michael Coleman *Richard Ian Cox *Anna Cummer *Michael Dobson *Brian Drummond *Ron Halder *Ellen Kennedy *Michael Kopsa *Alison Matthews *Danny McKinnon *Jillian Michaels *Richard Newman *Mark Oliver *Andrew Toth Notes *An alternate dub was created for Animax in Southeast Asia. Russell Wait is known to have voiced Colonel Volcott O. Huey in this dub. Video Releases External Links *''Galaxy Angel'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Galaxy Angel'' at the Internet Movie Database Galaxy Angel Z Japanese |dubbing_studio = Westwood Studios |director = Teri Snelgrove |translation = Kevin McKeown Michael Root |recorded = 2004 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 19 |year = 2002 }}Galaxy Angel Z (ギャラクシーエンジェルＺ Gyarakushī Enjeru Z) is the second anime series in the Galaxy Angel franchise. It was directed by Morio Asaka and Yoshimitsu Ohsaki. It aired in Japan from February 3 to March 31, 2002. It is composed of 19 episodes of 12 minutes each plus a DVD special. In the United States, it was released on December 14, 2004 by Bandai Entertainment. Cast Episodic Characters Additional Voices *Alistair Abell *Nicole Bouma *Don Brown *Ted Cole *Richard Ian Cox *Anna Cummer *Brian Dobson *Michael Dobson *Paul Dobson *Adam Henderson *Saffron Henderson *Michael Kopsa *Nicole Leroux *John Murphy *Brad Swaile *Andrew Toth Video Releases External Links *''Galaxy Angel Z'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Galaxy Angel Z'' at the Internet Movie Database Galaxy Angel A Japanese |dubbing_studio = Westwood Studios |director = Rob Bakewell |translation = Kathleen Westlake Michael Root |recorded = 2005-2007 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 54 |year = 2002-2003 }}Galaxy Angel A (ギャラクシーエンジェルA Gyarakushī Enjeru A) is the third anime series in the Galaxy Angel franchise, directed by Shigehito Takayangi. It was aired in Japan from October 6, 2002 to March 31, 2003. It is composed 26 half-hour episodes divided into two segments (52 episodes) plus 2 special episodes for DVD. Episodes 1 to 13 was titled Galaxy Angel A and from Episode 14 the name was changed to Galaxy Angel AA (ギャラクシーエンジェルAA Gyarakushī Enjeru AA). In the United States, it was released on December 27, 2005. Cast Episodic Characters Additional Voices *Alistair Abell *Nicole Bouma *Richard Ian Cox *Anna Cummer *Brian Dobson *Brian Drummond *Matthew Erickson *Matt Hill *Jonathan Holmes *Michael Kopsa *Nicole Leroux *John Murphy *Pauline Newstone *French Tickner *Andrew Toth *Sylvia Zaradic Video Releases External Links *''Galaxy Angel A'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Galaxy Angel S Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director = Keith A. Goddard |translation = Kevin McKeown Michael Root |recorded = 2008 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 2 |year = 2003 }}Galaxy Angel S (ギャラクシーエンジェルS Gyarakushī Enjeru S) is a two-episode OVA in the Galaxy Angel franchise. It was originally released on December 23, 2003 in Japan. It was released in the United States by Bandai Entertainment on May 6, 2008. Cast Video Releases External Links *''Galaxy Angel S'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Galaxy Angel X Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director = Marc Matsumoto |translation = Kevin McKeown Michael Root |recorded = 2008 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 26 8 (dubbed) |year = 2004 }}Galaxy Angel X (ギャラクシーエンジェル X Gyarakushī Enjeru X) is the fourth and final anime series in the Galaxy Angel franchise. It was directed by Shigehito Takayanagi. It aired in Japan from July 7 to September 29, 2004. It is composed of 26 episodes of 12 minutes each. The series was licensed in the United States by Bandai Entertainment, which released it in a complete series set on September 2, 2008. Citing budget issues, Bandai halted production of the dub after 8 episodes; thus the remaining episodes are subtitled-only. Cast Additional Voices *Alistair Abell *Don Brown *Richard Ian Cox *Brian Dobson *Brian Drummond *Rebecca Shoichet *Andrew Toth *Cathy Weseluck Video Releases *Episodes 9-26 are subtitle-only. External Links *''Galaxy Angel X'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:OVA Category:Lists Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:Incomplete Dubs Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Madhouse Category:Anime from the 2000's Category:Bandai Entertainment Category:Ocean Productions Category:Multi-Dubs